


Snowbowl

by wuyue112524



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, light and relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyue112524/pseuds/wuyue112524
Summary: Inspired by a gif where Sophie was standing at the balcony in Winterfell and was throwing a snowball downwards. I think after the heavy and disappointing spoiler of the show, maybe we all need something light and cute to ease the pain. At least for me, it is so.





	Snowbowl

Winterfell is snowing again.

  
 "Winter is coming." Father had told her so many times before and now, after all these years, winter is finally here.

  
 Sansa stood in the corridor, hands clasped behind her back, watching  the light and noiseless snowflakes floating down.  Peaceful and tranquil as always, when it snows.

  
 Then her mind floated to anther snow, happened in different time, in different space and... among different people. _Maybe the last one is not so different._ Sansa thought as she looked down and saw Lord Baelish heading to the front gate of  Winterfell. He seemed in a hurry and didn't know she was looking him from above.

  
 Suddenly, a impulse coming from nowhere was taking over her. Before she knew it, Sansa has already made up a snowball and throw it right at him.

  
 "Ah!" Petyr groaned and looked back, quite annoyed. Sansa was smiling at him.

  
 His expression turned from solemn to relaxation, perhaps even a little bit frivolous.

  
 "This is not very chivalrous, my lady, attacking me from behind. You should at least inform me beforehand." He looked up at Sansa and smiled teasingly.

  
 "What would that do, lord Baelish? You said so yourself a hidden dagger is much more useful. I think so does the snowball. "

  
 " You are learning quickly, Sweetling. But..." His smile becomes bigger when he suddenly bowed down and grab a handful of snow and throw it back at Sansa. Then he continued, "but you should always choose your enemy carefully."

  
 The snowball landed right on the Sansa's chest. She exclaimed and hurried to wipe the snow off the cloth. "Now you are being unchivalous."

 "I never said I possess such admiring characteristic before, am I?"


End file.
